cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fighters Collection 2017/@comment-29831393-20170402035306/@comment-26121379-20170402170241
@Kuroi Oh, how cute. Alright then. "Lunatec provides an interesting first turn if you had G-Guardian before" Which is irrelevant to the argument of him being a useful first stride. He might be "interesting" if you had a G-Guardian before, but that isn't the point of a GB2 enabler. A card that works when you're already on GB2 is irrelevant to the argument of a card being useful to enable GB2, which is the entire crux of the argument. And Lunatec, just by himself, on the first stride, does what? Gives you an extra +4k to each column, if you called everything from the soul? Without any inherent calling himself? Mediocre. Furthermore, as I stated previously, he doesn't have Magia. Your soul argument for why Lunatec is a good "first stride" (which, as stated, is irrelevant because the only thing that matters when it comes to first stride is non-GB2 or higher effects, since once GB2 is enabled it doesn't matter what you're striding first) is because he helps set up for Milward and Mephisto plays... but why don't I just forget Lunatec and go right into the Milward and Mephisto plays, speeding up your combo by a turn? Next, Prana. Poor, horrible Prana. The card that makes you spend CB1 for a glorified call from the hand, which doesn't even remain in play. She makes you spend CB1 to go hard minus on the one turn you really need to consolidate your advantage before your deck starts going on autopilot. "Let's believe that I had a bad hand, and I know I will heavily depend on luck to be able to Stride next turn." Okay, so your argument that Prana is better as a first stride than Amanda is based on bad luck? I'm sorry, but if the only "tactical advantage" your "great first stride" gives you is that it makes up for a terrible opening hand, that is not a common occurrence. You can't seriously say that Prana, with all her flaws, is a better first stride than Amanda simply because she's more useful when things are going terrible. Amanda is always good. Prana is a hard minus except in the very very specific time you just described. In a situation like that, sure, Prana would be the better choice to stride. But that situation is so uncommon that you can't honestly say it makes Prana the go-to first stride for Pale Moon, because in nearly every other situation, GB2 enabling is unneeded. "Also, I'd like to point out Mephisto is not your only play. He is an undeniably good card, but he's not your go-to everything." Hi, irrelevant point that has nothing to do with my argument. I won't address you because you have nothing to do with my argument. I know Mephisto isn't the only play. He's still, as you put it, an "undeniably good card" and a very, very powerful play. Which means needlessly making him worse when I could be helping make him, as well as my other plays, more powerful is a stupid decision.